


Deep Dark Red

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: NoneAU: NoneWarnings: Self harm, suicidal thoughtsRequested By: No OnePlot: Virgil really likes the deep dark color of red.





	Deep Dark Red

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

He couldn't help it. Try as he may, the temptation of it was too strong. He tried thinking of Patton, of Roman, of Logan, of Thomas. It didn't stop him. His thoughts still raced, he still wanted it.

He wanted to see that deep dark ravenous red. He wanted that delicious sting. He wanted to see his own blood pooling in the cracks he made in his own skin. He wanted it more than anything at that moment.

He couldn't figure out why. He didn't care why. All he knew at that moment was he wanted silver to touch pale white and make that deep dark red he loved so much.

So he caved. He gave into the sweet temptation the voices whispered in his ears. He wanted it so bad.

He hissed at the pain of it. Clenched his hands, furrowed his eyebrows, grit his teeth. He loved how much it hurt. He needed it like a drug addict needs their next fix. He was an addict and the pain was his drug.

It was only supposed to be one, but he couldn't stop. Suddenly, one cut was two, and two were four, and four were eight. In minutes he was marked by the red he desired.

He almost didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to keep pulling out his favorite color until he couldn't see anything else.

His hand was shaking when he finally stopped when he finally dropped the shine silver blade. He craved more, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to stop.

He stared at the red and smiled. He didn't regret it. He loved it.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
